


Fazbear's Fright: Nothing Remains

by Silver_ShadowYT



Series: Fazbear's Fright [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, FNAF 6, Fire, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Other, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_ShadowYT/pseuds/Silver_ShadowYT
Summary: This series is only to be posted on Wattpad under the name of @Nagito_Chiaki_Hajime and AO3 under the name of @ShadowFuntimeFoxyYT. If you see it anywhere else, please report it to me, as I spend a lot of time writing these and it would be really disheartening to see them on another website where I didn't post them and know they were stolen.Left from the remains of Fazbear's Fright's fire, Spring Foxy, or Aria Grey, as she was better known in life, has nothing left. She doesn't know if her parents are still even alive, and she's stuck with a certain annoying rotting rabbit. How will everything end? Will William Afton's terrifying reign of killing as an animatronic, or will everything burn...Until nothing remains?
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship, Mother/Daughter
Series: Fazbear's Fright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847977
Kudos: 5





	1. ~1~

"See that, Elizabeth?" I asked her, tilting my head slightly to look at her. She nodded.

"What's it called, Aria?" I smiled. Elizabeth would always be a good friend.

"Well, that constellation is called Orion. Depending on the time of year, he'll be running from another constellation called Scorpio, or Scorpio will be running from him!" She laughed and sat up.

"Rawr! I'm a giant scorpion chasing you!" She fell back over from laughter. I laughed with her. I heard the door of the Aftons' house opening.

"Eliza!" I heard Mr. Afton call. "It's getting late! You're the last one awake other than your mother and I! Come on inside, Aria needs to go!" I got up and helped Elizabeth up. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you again!" I said, running back to their house with her.

"I'm holding you to that!"

I never did see her again.

\---

"Great. I probably messed up," I heard an annoyed voice mutter.

"The hell..." I said, slowly sitting up and opening my eyes. Mr. Afton was in front of me, staring at me.

"Welcome back to Hell on Earth, Aria Grey," He remarked dryly, standing up and walking away.

"Why...?" I hissed. He looked back at me.

"Why what?"

"Why did you bother to fix me?" He bent down to eye level with me.

"I may be a monster," He growled, "But I'm not so far gone I'd let you burn in a fire. I still remember before Elizabeth and Chris died, you know."

"I'm glad to hear that, Father," I heard a voice say disdainfully from the entrance of the alleyway. "I'd be concerned if you were so filled with love to murder innocent souls that you couldn't even remember your own children." It moved into the light.

It was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?!" Mr. Afton looked thrilled. Elizabeth walked-no, skated- up to him and punched him.

"Don't you, 'Elizabeth' me, murderer," She spat. "That was for making murder animatronics!" She quickly grabbed one of his arms him her claw. Why did she have a claw? I wondered. "This," She ripped his arm off, "Is for killing innocent children!" 

Mr. Afton had his eyes closed, and I got the feeling he was trying not to hurt someone. I realized Elizabeth was asking me something.

"S-sorry, what?" I asked her, looking up.

"It is you, isn't it, Aria?" I nodded silently.

"Remember how I told you all those years ago I'd see you again? I guess I finally have." She sat down next to me.

"I guess so. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I nodded.

"Over thirty years."

"Well, at least we did get to see each other again, right?" She said.

"I suppose so," I replied. "one second, I need to ask Mr. Afton something."

"Be careful." I nodded and walked over to him.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Why did I do what exactly?" He growled.

"Why did you kill me, why did you kill Jeremy, Fritz, Susie, Gabriel, Cassidy, Charlie, and so many others?!"

"Simple. You all lived while Elizabeth and Chris didn't. Why were they killed, when none of you were?"

"Do you even realize what you did?!" I yelled. "You destroyed so many peoples' lives, their families! You may think being stuffed inside some stupid animatronic is better than death, but no one else feels that way!"

"Come on, attack me," He taunted, "See what happens."  
\---

I'm now realizing how truly foul I have made this man. He belongs in He- no wait he deserves to dissolve into nothingness in Ginnugagap from Norse mythology!

I apologize to literally everyone who is a William Afton fangirl.  
\---

"Aria, calm down," Elizabeth warned, holding my arm. "You know he wants you to attack him." I knew she was right.

"You disgust me," I hissed. "You don't even belong in Hell; you belong to be somewhere much worse." I walked away to the opposite wall, fuming.

"We'll find a way to get revenge," Elizabeth whispered so Mr. Afton couldn't hear. "You don't have to make promises anymore. This is my promise to you."  
\---

This'll take a while since writer's block is killing me right now-


	2. ~2~

A man walked towards the office at the end of the hall, where he saw Mr. Afton staring out the window.

"Mr. Afton, you asked to see me?" He turned around. Ever since his children had died, his gaze seemed almost dead.

"Yes, sit down, I have a favor to ask of you." The man knew he wouldn't be able to refuse, even if he wanted to; he wanted to help Mr. Afton, in any way possible.

"What do you need?" Mr. Afton smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a cold, 'I have a plan' sort of smile. One that had a sense of foreboding.

"You're in charge of security, correct?" He nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

"On XX, would you mind turning off the cameras? I have something...special planned." The man across from Mr. Afton's eyes narrowed. That was the day a little girl called Cassidy was having a party. How bad could it be?

"Of course."

\---

"You said she was there not long ago!" I was practically screaming into my phone. I heard a sigh from the other end.

"That's the thing, Lilly," Micheal replied, sounding beyond exasperated. "Spring Foxy was here. She's not anymore! God! Now, I need to get out of here before anyone else comes, I don't want to see-" He cut off to the sound of voices, and he quietly cursed. "I've got to go before they see a rotting corpse standing out front. Call me when you actually have something important to say. Bye." He hung up before I could say anything else.

I let out a huff of frustration. There was no way I'd find Spring Foxy-or Aria-now. I sat down on my bed, ignoring my dad as he came in. He sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. When I didn't respond, he tilted my head up so I'd look at him. "You haven't been yourself lately(Me: Thinks of the song Again: I haven't been myself lately)."

"Why should you care?" I replied venomously. "You've never been there before, why now? You should've been there for your father when he needed you. Do you want to know why? I don't need you." I got up and walked out, leaving him staring after me.

God. I wish I had someone who actually cared to talk to, I thought in annoyance. I thought briefly about Micheal, and wondered if it had just been the accidental killing of his brother that made him seemingly not care about anything, or if there was another reason.

"Lilly. where do you think you're going?" I stopped for a moment to look at my mother.

"Out," I said flatly, before opening the door and walking outside.

I didn't know where I was going, definitely not Jake's. I walked into further into town, looking to see if there was anything new, even though I didn't expect there to be. There was never anything new in Hurricane and it's neighboring town, New Harmony. Especially not since the murders.

"Lilly!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and say Michael, still wearing a hooded jacket so there was less of a chance of him being seen for what he really was: a rotting corpse. I stared at him.

"How the hell have you not fixed that thing yet?" Asked him as he walked over. He shrugged.

"Haven't had time," He replied.

"Give me that disk thing sometime. I'll probably be able to find a way to fix it pretty easily." I saw his hand move to his pocket.

"You don't have to," He told me. "I'll find time."

"Just give me the stupid thing," I said, holding out my hand. "I've clearly got more time on my hands than you." He looked slightly unwilling.

"...Fine," He sighed, handing me the disk out of his pocket. "Don't break it."

I was already examining it. On the back, in old-fashioned scripting, it said, Afton Robotics, LLC. The name of William Afton's company before he disappeared-or, as I now knew, died. Not long after he allegedly disappeared, Henry shut everything down, saying that if his partner was missing, there was no point in continuing.

"Wow," I muttered, "I haven't seen something this complicated since I helped Henry with a bear called Lefty. The hell was your dad thinking when he made this...?" I looked up and realized Michael was gone. I rolled my eyes. Guess I can't blame him, he probably didn't want to be seen. I slowly stared walking home, still studying the disk in my hands.

\---

"The hell...?" I picked my arm up to see a pile of wires clinging to it. I stared blankly at it for a moment. "What the hell are you?" Elizabeth turned to me and saw the pile of wires. She almost had an immediate expression of dislike. Then I saw the Freddy mask staring at me. "You're creepy."

"Yeah, and that's also Funtime Freddy, Ballora, and Funtime Foxy." Elizabeth said. I noticed Mr. Afton watching the wires intently. Why?

"What's it called?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off the wires. But before she could say anything, the wires responded.

"M-olten F-freddy-dy!" I said cheerfully.

"Cool. Can you get off my arm now?" I asked it. "I kinda need it."

"N-ope!" I sighed.

"Please? You're going to be kinda hard to carry around." It shook its head-or at least that's what I'm assuming what it did based on it's response.

"N-no!" I glanced at Elizabeth.

"A little help here? I don't want to carry this guy around for the rest of my existence." Elizabeth got up and helped me pull Molten Freddy off my arm.

"Y-you're no-o fu-n!" It complained.

"Man, it reminds me of you all those years ago!" I exclaimed to Elizabeth, shaking my head. "Same persistence and everything!" She laughed.

"I guess so."

A little while later she walked away, getting in a heated argument with Molten Freddy.

"You know, you wouldn't, the others wouldn't be dead if it weren't for your dear father, Aria Grey." Mr. Afton said unexpectedly. My gaze shot up to him.

"Liar," I spat. "Who pulled out the knife?"

"Your dear father, feeling so bad for the poor man who lost his children, agreed to turn the security cameras off the day of little Cassidy's birthday." He continued, "Of course, when he left the security room and couldn't find you and four other children, he knew immediately what had happened. I remember him screaming at me the next day, screaming that it was my fault his daughter was dead. Now...is it really mine, or his? He agreed to help me, however unknowingly." I got up and walked over to him.

"You," I hissed, "Are a sociopathic murderer who killed over five children, and in addition, inadvertently killed your own. You belong in Hell, if not worse."

"Aria's right," Elizabeth agreed, coming out from further in the alley. "You are a monster."

"If I'm a monster," Mr. Afton said, "Then what are you?"


	3. ~3~

"Why do you even like scaring Chris, Michael?" Aria asked in a disapproving tone. "You've given him nightmares, Mike! Nightmares! I swear you're going to kill him!" 

When he rolled his eyes, she threw her arms in the air.

"You don't understand anything, Aria." He said. The next moment her was doubled over, for she had punched him in the stomach.

"I hate you. I can't believe you were my friend once." She walked away, still fuming.

\---

I sat on a table, watching Michael fix something he called Rockstar Bonnie's arm with a relatively annoyed expression. Specifically when he looked at me.

"Hey, dude, if ya wanted me to come here, don't look at me like I came here of my own free will." I said, getting off the table and walking over to him. "By the way, I fixed your stupid disk-thing. Took me forever. I don't know what your dad was thinking when he made those things, but they have the messiest wiring I've ever seen."

He turned to me as I put my hand out, the small black disk in my hand. He carefully picked it up.

"Thanks," He said, turning back to Bonnie. I knew he still didn't trust me completely, but I didn't either.

"So, pretty big place you've got here," I changed the topic, my overly anti-social brain trying to come up with something to talk about. "It's pretty new too, right?" He glanced at me.

"Yeah," He said simply. After a moment he continued. "Henry's been helping me out some, since, y'know, he has experience. Honestly, running this place is kind of weird, especially since there's something about having to salvage animatronics found in a back alley. So far I've salvaged a pile of wires."

I laughed. "Why would anyone salvage that?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged.

"No idea. Anyway, you can go if you want, I don't want to keep you here if you don't want to stay." I shook my head.

"And go back to my house? No thanks. I'm going to stay here and help."

"Uh, okay, if you want." He reluctantly agreed. 

I went over to Freddy, eventually finding a few things that needed to be fixed. All I know is that by the time I looked outside, it was getting dark.

"Yikes, I probably have to go." I said. "Call if you need help."

Michael looked up from Foxy. He nodded silently. I waved goodbye and walked out, wishing I could've stayed there forever, if only to escape my parents.

\---

"Can you both just shut up for once?" I said, annoyed and tired of listening to Mr. Afton and the pile of wires called Molten Freddy argue. "It's been at least an hour, I don't need to listen to you both yell at each other any longer, thanks." Elizabeth looked at me in surprise.

"What's wrong with you today?" She asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm just tired of listening to arguments that happen every single day, normally about nothing." She nodded in understanding.

"I'm pretty tired of it too, but I know it'll happen no matter what."

"I guess you're right," I replied, shrugging. "Mr. Afton can't get along with anyone; after all, everyone hates him." He shot me a glare as I said that. I glared right back.

A few minutes later, I saw a paper on the ground. I walked over to it, wondering what it was about.

In short, it was a flyer saying I was for sale. 

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, great," I said sarcastically. "Elizabeth, look at this. I want to know what you think." 

She came over, looked at it, and started laughing.

"Well, at least you find this humorous," I commented dryly. "I know I'm an old animatronic that's been repaired so it looks pretty much new, but I'm not sure how I feel about being sold to this place." I pointed at the pizzeria next to us, which I had realized was a Freddy's the night before in the few minutes I'd left.

"If you are," I heard Mr. Afton start, "Perhaps if you're bought-"

"Shut up," I said. "I don't need your opinion in this matter." He sighed in frustration. I rolled my eyes. 

"Sorry, but I need your friend here," I turned around when I heard the familiar voice.

Michael.

A second later I heard a buzz and saw a flash of light. Elizabeth let out a small squeak of fear and grabbed my hand. When the light cleared I saw Michael dragging Molten Freddy inside, looking resigned to what he had to do.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" I shifted my attention to her. She nodded.

"Before the others and I escaped underground, we got shocked." She said. My eyes widened.

"God. I'm really sorry, Elizabeth." She looked at me.

"It's okay." She said the last part quieter. "We'll just get our revenge. Then, this can all be over."

I nodded.

"Then, everything will be over."


	4. ~4~

I was laying on the stage, in a mixture of watching the girl called Lilly leave and, once again, thinking about how I killed my own brother. I was an idiot. I had been so angry that I'd not listened to Dad and watched Elizabeth. And for some reason, I took it out on Chris. Then, Aria hated me. Just like Mom and Dad.

I sighed, glancing up at Freddy. "At least you don't have to deal with the world hating you. You're just a robot made to entertain a bunch of kids." I muttered. "You also don't have to deal with the fact you killed your own brother."

I stared up at the ceiling for a minute longer. "Guess I actually have to get up from here sometime today..."

I sat up and almost immediately fell off the stage, pain scorching through me. This was far from the first time this had happened; in fact, it happened more and more often. I guess that's the price of being a reanimated corpse when even I don't know how it happened. Still, nothing, not even knowing what I would see because it happened so many times before, could ever prepare someone to see their own blood.

"God..." I muttered, standing up. "Not again."

Just as I was about to get something to clean it up, I heard the door open. 

I quickly stepped in front of the blood, trying my best to hide it. 

They were dragging in a blue, pink, and gold fox I knew to be Spring Foxy. It had been Fredbear's replacement after Chris died. Then Fredbear's closed, and as far as I knew until now, it had been locked in the backroom, with the exception of the place with the Toys. I think they tried to fix it once when the originals were remodeled but locked it back up in the end. I had decided to get it because...well, it just felt right.

"Not sure why you wanted this thing," One of them said to me. "It's real old from what I hear, may not even function right in the end." I looked him in the eyes. He backed up a little.

"If it breaks," I said quietly, "I can simply fix it. If you don't have anything else to say, you can go." I walked over to the animatronic and picked up one arm, dragging it towards the stage. I'm not going to lie; I wanted those people out of here. I didn't have any interest in talking to anyone at the moment.

"I-" I glanced up as he said something and he faltered. "I saw it with a couple of other robots. One was this giant clown thing with a claw, the other was this creepy rabbit." 

I didn't reply, just kept dragging Spring Foxy to the stage.

"Do you even care?" He asked me, sounding agitated. I gave him a sarcastic look.

"Oh, I care so much," I hissed. "Why would I care?! They aren't bothering me at the moment! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to set this up!" I knew I didn't have to snap, but I was just so frustrated with everything at the moment.

The man walked away, and I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "the hell did I do," of which I ignored. 

...

A little while later, I had the animatronic set up. I stared at it.

"Why do you remind me of her..." I muttered, walking out, not throwing the room a second glance.


	5. ~5~

"𝘋𝘢𝘥?" 𝘈𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘔𝘳. 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦.

"𝘈𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥."

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵, 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘤𝘺, 𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘏𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘈𝘳𝘪𝘢'𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥.

...

Lilly stood outside of Freddy's, a feeling of unease not leaving.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

\---

"So..."

"So?" I asked Elizabeth. "You've been sitting here staring at me for a while. What's so interesting?"

"Well...not what I was thinking of, but if Spring Foxy is missing an eye, how can you see out of it?"

I thought for a moment. "...good question. But hey, if Fredbear, or Cassidy or whatever, can see when the animatronic doesn't have eyes anymore, I can too."

I heard the stupid kid's laughter. Even though Elizabeth always went to it, I never did. I didn't see the point. Maybe something in Circus Baby's coding? I've lost interest in trying to figure it out.

I heard Michael muttering something from the room next to where I was as well. But at this point, even chasing him had lost it's appeal. I suppose, even if I don't want to, I still remember the past, before Elizabeth got killed, Michael killed Chris, and Mr. Afton killed me.

If only I knew what would happen back then. I sighed.

I hated being like this. I hated knowing that I could've stopped all of this if I'd stayed by Elizabeth that day, instead of chasing Michael and Chris for those few moments. I hated that I'd probably never see my parents and sister again. I hated that I'd ever liked Michael the way I did, and that I hadn't been smart enough to stay away from the Afton family after Michael and I had finished the project for school.

\---

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦!" 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. "𝘈𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥! 𝘠𝘰𝘶- 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘗𝘙𝘖𝘔𝘐𝘚𝘌𝘋!" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦-𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘹𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘔𝘳. 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘳𝘪𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘏𝘦'𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵.

𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥.

"𝘔-𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦-!" 𝘔𝘳𝘴. 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘨.

"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦," 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. "𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘳𝘪𝘢. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦." 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘳𝘪𝘢, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵.

𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

\---

Marissa... I thought with a stab of sadness. She'd always been there for me. I couldn't even stay alive to be there for her.

I let out a scream of every mixed feeling of pain I'd been holding in for so long. Even then I was still holding so much in, not letting others see past an outer shell of hate. Pain and anger. That was truly all those of us who were killed were. Nothing else. Not from what I'd seen, anyway.

\---

"𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢?" 𝘈𝘳𝘪𝘢, 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.

"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘈𝘳𝘪?" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.

"𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳? 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦?" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢.

"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦. 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭."

\---

In all reality, I broke it, didn't I? I thought. I just wanted to get out of this stupid place.

"You played right into our hands." I froze at Elizabeth's voice. But it was different, in a sense. "Did you really think this job just... fell out of the sky for you?

"No. This was a gift... for us.

"You gathered them all together, in one place.

"Just like he asked you to. All those little souls, in one place. Just for us.

"Baby's stupid child-murdering code," I muttered furiously. I stood up.

"A gift. Now, we can do what we were created to do. And be complete." Her next words... I know they weren't her.

"I will make you proud, Daddy.

"Watch. Listen. And be full-"

A loud beep.

A voice I knew so well, one I hadn't realized I'd wanted to hear again.

"Connection terminated."

It was Henry Emily. Charlie's dad, and Mr. Afton's old businesses partner, led astray into making killing machines.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Elizabeth. If... you even still remember that name." He'd truly cared about the Aftons. Only to watch them die, one by one.

"But I'm afraid..." I could almost hear a sad smile in his voice. "You've been misinformed. You are not here to receive a gift. Nor have you been called here by the individual you assume. Although, you have indeed been called."

"By...who?" I whispered. "Was it you, Mr. Emily...?"

"You have all been called here, into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection...and misfortune.

"A labyrinth with no exit. A maze with no prize... You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust of blood has driven you in endless circles. Chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber, always seeming so near... It's somehow out of reach.

"But, you will never find them. None of you will. This is where your story ends."

We're in a trap, I realized with a jolt. And we all fell for it. We all fell for it so easily.

"And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you. Although, there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be."

I heard Micheal whisper, "I can finally fix... everything..."

"I am remaining as well. I am nearby.

"This place will not be remembered... and the memory of everything that started this... can finally begin to fade away... As the agony of every tragedy should.

"And to you monsters trapped in the corridors... Be still. And give up your spirits. They don't belong to you."

He always knew that we didn't want this. That these mechanical monsters weren't the children who died.

"As for most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps, warm, waiting for you after the smoke clears.

"Although, for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole. So, don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend."

Henry only held contempt in his voice at the words.

"My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up in their arms, the way you lifted others into yours."

Charlie... I'm sorry too.

"And then, what became of you... I should have known you wouldn't be content to disappear. Not my daughter. I couldn't save you then, so let me save you now. It's time to rest, for you, and for those you have carried in your arms...

"This ends.

"For all of us.

"End communication."

—-

I ran through the flames rising around me, with only one goal in mind.

Find Spring Foxy.

It quickly got hotter and hotter. It was getting almost impossible to continue. That was when I found her.

Spring Foxy slowly looked at me. "L-Lilly... g- ou-t..." she hissed.

I collapsed on the floor next to her.

"I'm glad I met you..." I said weakly. "Life kinda sucked before then." I laughed, a hollow sound mixed with coughing. "Well, Yep. Guess this is the end... for me..."

"You... should've never... c- her-e." Spring Foxy said. "C-ould've had a l-f-."

"I can't imagine a life without you existing... anymore..." I smiled weakly. "See... you on the... other... side, yeah?"

Spring Foxy nodded glitchily. "A-lw-ays."


	6. End A/N

Yep.

The end is here!

It was a really fun ride, albeit blocked by a few cases of writer's block (LOL).

I left the story sort of closed, sort of open-ended for two reasons.

1\. Spring Foxy is a character in TheBr0kenRecord on Wattpad's FNAF stories. Therefore there is no real end until that series ends.

2\. I may write another book sometimes. Depends.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I need to SLEEP, so see y'all later!

Peace!


End file.
